


Dreamscape

by Crowleyslover, Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucid Dreaming, M/M, authors being confused, paragraph challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyslover/pseuds/Crowleyslover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Paragraph challenge!!!!!!!This fic is short but funny!Two authors and two diff writing styles. Hope you like it!!





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Sammysgirl and I are BFF's in RL and we decided on the fly to write something together.  
> This is the Paragraph Challenge!  
> You can only write a paragraph at a time.  
> The first person starts and writes the first paragraph then hides all but the last few words. Then the next person continues the story with only knowing the last few words. And so on and so forth until both of you are done.  
> When the story is done read the whole story out loud.
> 
> When the line starts with "S" Sammysgirl wrote it if the line starts with "C" I wrote it.  
> This is a very interesting story, hope you guys/girls like it!!!!
> 
> Love you Sammysgirl!!!

S- Dean and Cas crept into the dusty old house, Dean with his gun ready, Cas tense and alert. A board creaked upstairs and Dean motioned for Cas to follow him. The quietly walked up the stairs. Dean pushed the door open and was immediately thrown into a wall.

C- The next thing he knows Cas was kissing his breath away. Clothes were thrown everywhere and mouths were clashing in tongues and teeth. Cas carried him up the stairs and into their room, laying Dean out on the bed. Cas leaned down and swallowed him to the root, making him whine.

S- “Dean!” Cas gasped ”Fuck keep going-“Dean grinned around his lovers cock before swallowing around the head. Cas let out a loud whine before he shot his load down Dean’s throat.  
“Fuck Cas, that was hot.” Dean said  
“Still want you to fuck me.”

C- “Then lets continue” Dean says. He leaned down to the cleft of Cas’ ass and started to feast upon his lover. His rim was tight but Dean licked the twitching muscle, then he pushed into that wonderful heat. When he was loose enough Dean started to add his fingers. Dean slid one finger in easily with his tongue, he started to add another finger when Cas stopped him.

S- “Are you still okay dean?” Cas asked when Dean gasped loudly  
“Yeah, yeah, keep going baby.” Dean said breathily. “Feels good.” Cas pressed in deeper curling his fingers and pushing on the small bundle of nerves, Dean moaned and came hard, painting the sheets with his release.

C- Dean replaced his fingers with his cock and started to slowly push his way inside. When he was fully inside his wonderful Cas, Dean had to wait so he wouldn’t blow his load right then.  
“Move or I will take control!”

S- “Dean I am an angel. I have more power than you can possibly imagine.” Cas said. “You will not gain control.”  
“Then move already.” Dean growled.  
“Very well.” Cas pulled out nearly to the top before slamming back in so hard Dean slid up the bed.  
“Fuck Cas.” Dean moaned. Cas set a quick rough pace, pounding into Dean. Dean felt Cas tense behind him and just before the angel could release inside, a sharp pain had Dean slipping into darkness.  
When he woke again Cas was staring at him and they were back in the old house.


End file.
